farcryfandomcom-20200222-history
Takkar
Takkar is the protagonist of Far Cry Primal,2015-10-06, FAR CRY PRIMAL ANNOUNCED WITH 2016 RELEASE DATE. IGN, accessed on 2015-10-07 who was a hunter from the Wenja tribe that lived around 10,000 BCE. Takkar was the last surviving member of his hunting group, and was forced to survive in Oros.2015-10-06, Far Cry Primal Trailer, Release Date, Gameplay Details Officially Released. GameSpot, accessed on 2015-10-07 He then used his newfound abilities of the Beast Master to defeat his enemies and rose to become the leader of his tribe. Background Takkar is known as the hunter and beast master of his tribe the Wenja. In the beginning Takkar is forced to start a new village because his original tribe was scattered all across Oros from the rival tribe Udam. As the story continues, he adventures all across Oros to defeat Udam and Izila the rival tribes to have peace for his tribe the Wenja. Takkar ends up defeating the tribe Udam and the leader Ull asks him to take his children as all Ull wanted was for his family and tribe to be safe. Honoring a hunter and warrior, Takkar accepts and brings the children to his village as his own. Takkar also defeats the Izila tribe and the leader Batari bringing more peace to his tribe. He burns her in a fire as he becomes resistant to fire from his skills. Takkar then lives in peace with his tribe. Skills and Abilities As the Beast Master, Takkar has the ability to tame and command a wide variety of animals in Oros. Takkar is a seasoned hunter and warrior, and has experience with handling and crafting daggers, clubs, spears, shards, slings, and traps, as well as bows and arrows. Relationships Sayla - Takkar first met Sayla when he saved her life from the same Sabretooth Tiger that killed his hunting group, and she guided him towards Oros. Afterwards, Takkar healed Sayla's wounds and agreed to help her in reuniting the scattered Wenja. After their first battle together against Ull and the Udam, Takkar vowed to Sayla that he will help her in killing the Udam War Chief. Sayla was upset when Takkar had brought the Udam Commander Dah to the Wenja village, but the two reconciled after Takkar decided that he will kill Ull. Tensay - Despite Tensay's crazy and eccentric personality, Takkar respects and regards the shaman of his tribe as his friend, for it was Tensay who told him about his destiny as the Beast Master. Wogah - Wogah initially mistaken Takkar for an Udam when he fell into his trap, and Wogah called Takkar "Piss Man" after he urinated on him. Eventually, Wogah realized his error, and helps Takkar in crafting new tools to make the Wenja grow stronger. Karoosh - Karoosh became friends with Takkar when they fought off several Udam together, and Takkar agreed to help Karoosh in hunting down Mog, the Udam warrior who took Karoosh's eye and killed Karoosh's son. Over time, the two warriors form a strong brotherly bond. Urki - Despite Urki's lack of execution in his ideas for improving his life, Takkar sees the thinker of his tribe as his friend, and he often helps Urki in his quest of solving everyday problems. In return, Urki calls Takkar "Smart Man". Jayma - Jayma met Takkar when she was tracking down a Brown Bear that had been killing other Wenja. The huntress told Takkar that his presence scared the bear away, and she called him "Mammoth Feet" for his loud footsteps. Jayma was impressed that Takkar was able to quickly track and hunt the bear down, and she begins to help him in improving his hunting skills. Ull - Ever since Ull destroyed and scattered the Wenja of Oros, Takkar holds a deep, hateful grudge against the Udam War Chief, and Takkar hoped to kill Ull in order to avenge his fallen tribespeople. After a lengthy battle, Takkar managed to mortally wound Ull. But before he could finish the War Chief, Takkar discovered that Ull only wanted to his tribe and his children to survive. As Ull succumbed to his injuries, Takkar vowed to raise and protect his children. Batari - Batari was responsible for the abduction and enslavement of many Wenja, and Takkar vowed to hunt and vanquish the Izila High Priestess to free his tribe and Oros from her tyranny. Eventually, Takkar managed to kill Batari by burning her alive at the altar of Suxli. Dalso - Takkar originally travelled to Oros with Dalso, and the two of them shared a strong, brotherly bond. Dalso saved Takkar's life by jumping off a cliff after their hunting party was killed by Bloodfang, a legendary Sabretooth Tiger. Dalso was critically injured, and told Takkar to find Oros and the rest of their tribe. Takkar then paid respect to his fallen Wenja brother by giving him a proper burial and fulfilled his dying wish by traveling into Oros. Dah - Takkar met Dah when he captured a fort of the Udam. Although Dah was the Udam Commander and served Ull, Takkar decided to keep him alive as Dah was able to teach the Wenja on how to craft Berserker Bombs. Takkar also saved Dah's life when the Wenja tried to drown Dah. Dah pledged his loyalty to Takkar and helped him on how to defeat Ull before he succumbed to his "skull fire" and had Takkar stab him in the heart to end his suffeirng. Takkar does show, but not before showing reluctance and some regret. Roshani - Takkar met Roshani when he captured a fort of the Izila. Roshani tried to reason with Takkar that if he spared his life, he can teach the Wenja on how to craft Fire Bombs as well as how to defeat Batari. Takkar agreed and took Roshani to the Wenja village. During his time with the Wenja, Roshani grew to sympathize with their plight. After helping Takkar bring down Batari, he decided to stay with Takkar and the Wenja and teach them how to grow food. Trivia *Throughout his adventure in Oros, Takkar has been given a number of nicknames by other characters that he meets. Aside from Beast Master and Brother, he has been called Piss Man by Wogah, Mammoth Feet by Jayma, Smart Man by Urki, and Softblood by Dah. *He is voiced by Elias Toufexis, best known for his role as Adam Jensen in Deus Ex: Human Revolution and its sequel Deus Ex: Mankind Divided. Gallery FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide6.jpg FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide5.jpg FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide4.jpg FarCryPrimal TAKKAR Reference Guide3.jpg FarCry Primal Beastmaster.jpg References Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Far Cry Primal Characters Category:Wenja Category:Alive Category:Deceased